


thank god for dick ex's

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Teen Wolf AU, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: one of those one's where Stiles has a shitty ex and Derek plays the really hot boyfriend, you feel me?





	thank god for dick ex's

"Hi, I'm Derek, Stiles' boyfriend." Derek smiled, shook the asshole's hand, and pretended not to notice the shocked face Stiles was wearing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It started when they first entered the diner. Stiles had literally stopped in his tracks. "We have to leave, like right now." To say Derek was concerned was an understatement.  
"Why?" The way Stiles flushed and began to chew on his lip worried him even further, he looked like he was about to cry. "Nevermind, he saw me." Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Stiles stepped in further.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Stilinski, how are you? Still looking shitty as ever." Stiles' eyes flitted up and his face began to grow red. "Hello Jackson, I'm fine thanks." "Still as shy as ever, too? God, you really haven't changed, have you baby?" That's what had gotten him where he was now. "Hi, I'm Derek, Stiles' boyfriend." Derek smiled, shook the asshole's hand, and pretended not to notice the shocked face Stiles was wearing. The dude had literally laughed out loud. "What, did he pay you? Stilinski couldn't score a number like you." He was still laughing. "This is just too good, Danny is going to di-" "Fuck off and die Jackson," the next thing Derek knew, Jackson was covered in Orange juice and Stiles was grinning, grabbing Derek's hand, and running out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They stopped running about a block away from the Diner. "I'm sorry. That was jus- he just-" Stiles was having a hard time finding the words, but he was flushed and brave and so fucking beautiful that Derek couldn't help it, he kissed him. It was soft and slow and Stile's lips still tasted like the pancakes he'd eaten. "Oh. So like, you weren't kidding in the diner, like.. you.. woah." He couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips. "Yeah, Stiles, I wasn't kidding. I'd love to be your boyfriend, ya know, if you'd let me." Stiles grinned and his eyes glowed and lips were on his. "Yeah, I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> this was like my first REAL oneshot because of all the talking i guess, so i hope it wasn't too shitty lmao


End file.
